submachinefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Культурные влияния в серии Submachine
650px Можно заметить, что на серию Submachine, повлияло множество вещей - древние цивилизации, их культура, религии, а также культовые фильмы. Существуют много предположений об этом. Например, многие теории о Субмашине утверждают, что она может путешествовать во времени, таким образом это может быть объяснением наличия в ней всех этих святынь и храмов. Другое объяснение состоит в том, что Субмашина, по предположению, способна "поглощать" в себя разные вещи, например такие как старые заброшенные храмы, недосягаемые для современных людей, и которые просто идеально вписываются в окружающий мир Субмашины. Ещё одним, третим вариантом является то, что люди, которые построили Субмашину, использовали древнюю "магию" для её создания (например, как Хронон в Краю), хотя истинное объяснение может являться комбинацией всех трёх выше упомянутых объяснений, или же являться чем-то совершенно другим. Египет См. также Священный скарабей. В Submachine 0: The Ancient Adventure некоторые комнаты внутренней части Храма содержат настенные, покрытые золотом, фигурки, изображающие Скарабеев. Скарабеи являются амулетами, которые представляют собой небесный цикл солнца в течение дня, и, таким образом, они связаны с богом Ра. Они часто используются в качестве печатей с выгравированными на них именами важных личностей. Некоторые фараоны даже издавали мемориальных скарабеев, чтобы восхвалить себя. thumb|right|Та самая статуя thumb|left|Изображение бога Тота в Хрононе Статуя шакала, которая, скорее всего, изображает египетского бога Анубиса, блокирует вход в комнату, содержащую Кристалл Мудрости в Submachine 0 и Submachine 5. Такая же статуя находится в Древней секции в Submachine 4 и SNEE. Анубис был божественным бальзамировщиком и одним из могущественных богов подземного мира. В Submachine 6: The Edge, в туннелях, есть настенное изображение египетского бога Тота. Это же изображение можно найти в секретной области в Скалах, у входа в туннели, где можно прочитать информацию о Тоте. Тот является египетским богом магии, письма и науки, а также он помогает судить мертвых. В Древнем Египте Тоту поклонялись в древнем Египетском городе Гермополис. Тот, как правило, изображается с головой ибиса и телом человека. В Хрононе имя Тота иероглифами написано на колесе времени. Кроме того, стены Хронона полностью покрыты иероглифами. При их рассмотрении становится видно, что они отображают одно и то же предложение, снова и снова. Азия Китай В Submachine 0: The Ancient Adventure есть две скульптуры драконов, обрамляющие дверь, ведущую в Храм. Азиатские драконы обычно изображены как бескрылые змеи с когтистыми лапами. Они, как правило, связаны с водой и дождем. Такая же статуя дракона расположена на стене в Раскопочной площадке из Submachine Universe. Даосизм См также: Кабинет, Taijitu. В Проекте Исследования Субмашинной Сети, в Кабинете учёного, можно найти символ ☯. Этот символ называется taijitu (кит. 太极 图), он же символ Инь и Ян (кит. 阴阳). Taijitu является одним из старейших и самых известных символов жизни в мире, но немногие знают его значение. Он представляет собой одну из наиболее фундаментальных и глубоких теорий древней даосской философии. По своей сути это два полюса бытия, которые одновременно являются и противоположными, и дополняющими друг друга. Светлый, белый Ян поднимается вверх, сочетаясь с тёмным, черным Инем, опускающимся вниз. Инь и Ян противостоят друг другу, постоянно ища взаимный баланс, тем самым образуя естественный цикл. Хотя они являются противостоящими силами, они не являются враждебными по отношению друг к другу. В рамках Дао, они являются всего лишь двумя сторонами одной реальности. Каждый из них содержит семя другого, именно поэтому мы видим черную точку Инь в белом Ян, и наоборот. Они не просто сменяют друг друга, но и становятся друг другом через постоянный поток Вселенной. Следует отметить, что два знака taijitus в Кабинете Учёного являются зеркальными, таким образом, если разбить каждый на два противоположных по цвету куска, и эти куски переставить, то может получиться два круга, чёрный и белый, содержащие по две противоположные по цвету точки. Буддизм См. также: Колесо Дхармы, Дхармачакра, Мудра. Колесо Дхармы представляет восемь правил, на пути к просветлению. Колесо Дхармы можно найти в Кабинете Учёного в SNEE, а также на Корабле Лиз в Submachine 7: The Core. Кроме того, в Submachine 7, в Святилище, можно найти две статуи Будды. Кроме того, на каждой из этих статуй можно прочитать цитаты Будды. Первая цитата: Вторая цитата: Вторая цитата является лишь фрагментом оригинальной цитаты. Её полная версия: "Awake. Be the witness of your thoughts. You are what observes, not what you observe.". right|thumb|Статуи Будды в Святилище в Sub7 На этих двух статуях Будда изображён в двух разных позициях из mudrā (санскр. मुद्रा) (рус. мудра), набора поз, жестов и разнообразных ритуалов из Индуистской и Буддистской йоги. Будда на правой статуе изображён в Dhyāna Mudrā, или медитационной позе, в которой руки расположены на коленях ладонями вверх. Dhyāna Mudrā олицетворяет полную концентрацию и медитацию на Благой Закон. На другой статуе Будда изображён в Varada Mudrā и в Abhaya Mudrā, но при этом с обратным положением рук. Abhaya Mudrā есть поза бесстрашия, которая олицетворяет защиту от страха. C помощью этой позы Будда успокаивал разбушевавшегося слона. С другой стороны, Varada Mudrā есть знак любви, изображённый выставленной рукой (в игре эта рука содержит ключ от головоломки). Varada обычно делается левой рукой, в то время как Abhaya делается правой рукой, однако на статуе из игры руки переставлены наоборот. Еще одну статую Будды можно найти в Алтаре в Проекте Исследования Субмашинной Сети. На алтаре находится статуя Будды в Vitarka Mudrā, позе размышления и Буддийского учения. Кроме того, на каждой из статуй Будда сидит в позе asana (आसन), или Padmāsana (पद्मासन), более известной как поза Лотоса. Центральная Америка Ацтеки См. также: Камень Солнца Календарь, который можно увидеть в конце Submachine: 32 Chambers, на самом деле является ацтекским каменным календарём. Он является точной копией Камня Солнца (испан. Piedra del Sol), он же Cuauhxicalli. Он был найден в Zócalo, главной площади Мехико, 17 декабря 1790. Он отображает месяцы, используемые ацтеками, которые были идентичны месяцам в календаре майя, но имеющие другие названия. Именно во время правления 6-го монарха ацтеков, в 1479 году, этот камень был вырезан и посвящен основному ацтекскому божеству: солнцу. Камень имеет как мифологическое, так и астрономическое значение. Он весит почти 25 тонн, имеет диаметр около 12 футов и толщину 3 фута. Лицо, изображённое в середине календаря является лицом ацтекского бога солнца и Повелителя Небес Tonatiuh. Это лицо показывает его желание пить кровь из человеческих жертвоприношений (и неизвестно, происходит ли что-нибудь подобное в игре). Четыре слота, в которые вставляются четыре Бакаб-пластины, изображают четыре Olin, предыдущие эпохи, также известные как Солнца. Внешнее кольцо, в свою очередь, изображает двадцать дней, каждый из которых имеет своё имя. Майя календарь См. также: Tzolk'in, Mesoamerican Long Count Calendar В финальной сцене из Submachine: 32 Chambers вы можете увидеть календарь, и хотя данный календарь смоделирован из Ацтекского, даты, показанные в игре: 21 декабря 2012 года и 21 декабря 7137 — это ссылка на Календарь майя, также известный как долгий счёт. Чтобы подробно узнать календарь майя, обратимся к истокам. Майя представляли время как один большой цикл. Майя имели огромное количество различных календарей, и все они были цикличны. Некоторые из них были построены по Луне, некоторые по Венере. Более широко использовалась система Tzolk'in. Эта система включала в себя: trecena — цикл из тринадцати дней; всего было двадцать разных дней, у каждого из которых было своё имя. Вместе они считались так: 1 - Imix', 2 '- '''Ik... и так далее, пока trecena не заканчивалась в тринадцатый из двадцати возможных дней, B'en, следующий же именовался как первый день, Ix, и так далее. И это продолжалось до тех пор, пока по истечению 260 дней первым днём снова будет называться Imix. Очевидно, что это не являлось полностью точным исчислением, поэтому майя внесли изменения в подсчёт, введя длинный счёт. Длинный счёт является системой Vigedecimal, хотя есть небольшие несоответствия, к которым мы вернемся позже. Наименьшая единица в этом календаре — один день, также известный как k'in. Следующая по старшинству единица — winal, который состоит из 20 k'ins, то есть 20 дней. Следующая единица — tun, содержащий 18 winal, и, таким образом, 360 k'in. Следующие единицы — k'atun, содержащий 20 tun, и b'ak'tun, содержащиё 20 k'atun (7200 и 144000 k'in соответственно). Система Vigedecimal использует следующие единицы: piktun, kalabtun, k'inchiltun ''и alautun,'' хотя они никогда не использовались самими майя. Теперь мы переходим к делу. Речь идет о споре, сколько b'ak'tun содержатся в piktun на самом деле: тринадцать, как в календаре майя, или же двадцать. Если piktun содержит тринадцать b'ak'tun, то тринадцатый b'ak'tun заканчивается 21 декабря 2012 года. Так как майя были хороши в области создания пророчеств и в области математики и науки, то имеет некий смысл считать, что это дата конца света. Календарь длинного счёта начинается со дня создания этого мира (который, на самом деле, является уже '''четвертым), а именно 11 августа 3114 г. до н.э. С этого дня стартует новый piktun, содержажий 1872000 k'in, то есть 1872000 дней. Это 5125 лет, 3 месяца, 3 дня, 18 часов. Это позволяет установить дату следующего конца света - 25 марта 7138, несмотря на то, что в игре она обозначена как 21 декабря 7137. Боги и божества См. также: Боги и Божества в субнете В Submachine: 32 Chambers были представлены несколько божеств Майя, хотя их было значительно больше, чем представлено в игре. Кроме того стоит отметить, что число Богов у народа Майя являлось одним из наибольших в то время. Три божества в игре были изображены и названы по имени, имя ещё одного присутствует в названии предмета. Первое божество — Ixtab (рус. Иш Таб), богиня самоубийств. У неё была обязанность забирать души самоубийц с собой, где их использовали в качестве еды на пиру у Мирового Древа. Следующие два бога — Ah Puch ''(рус. ''Ах Пуч)'' и ''Chak Chel (''рус. ''Чак Чел). Ah Puch является богом смерти и правителем Mitnal, мира мёртвых. Chak Chel наоборот, является богиней акушерства и родов, кроме того она является богиней, образующей Мировой потоп.' ''Bacab (рус. Бакаб) представляют собой группу из четырёх богов, детей Itzamnaj (рус. Ицамнах) и Ixchel ''(рус. Иш Чел')''. Эти боги держат мир на своих плечах, подобно греческому Атласу, однако, в отличие от греческого аналога, они делают это добровольно. Иероглифы См. также: Иероглифы Майя Иероглифы Майя являлись способом записи в древнем обществе Майя. Похоже, что иероглифы использовались специально для записи языка Ch'olti, который, вероятно всего, являлся основным языком общения народа Майя. Позже эти иероглифы использовались даже после возникновения других языков Майя. В настоящее время мы можем довольно точно расшифровать почти весь язык Майя. Иероглифы Майя могут означать как слог, так и слово. Символы читаются слева направо и сверху вниз, и главное — символы разбиты на столбцы, состоящие из двух символов в каждой строке. Список названных в игре иероглифов Изображение иероглифа Данный в игре перевод Читается как (англ.) Файл:Gl1.png Ах Пуч Ah Puch Файл:Gl2.png Воздух U... Файл:Gl3.png Воздух nam Файл:Gl4.png Запирать Файл:Gl5.png Чак Чел Chak Chel Файл:Gl6.png Пить Файл:Gl7.png Огонь ...ni Файл:Gl8.png Приветствие Файл:Gl9.png Иш Таб Ixtab Файл:Gl10.png Рыть Файл:Gl11.png Протест,Отказ,Отречение Файл:Gl12.png Песок ...ni Файл:Gl13.png Зуб Файл:Gl14.png Ветер ma... Файл:Gl15.png Вода Список неназванных в игре иероглифов Изображение иероглифа Примечания Файл:Gl16.png Файл:Gl17.png Файл:Gl18.png Файл:Gl19.png Файл:Gl20.png Файл:Gl21.png Файл:Gl22.png Файл:Gl23.png Файл:Gl24.png Файл:Gl25.png en:Cultural Influences in the Submachine Series es:Influencias culturales en la serie Submachine Категория:Контент